Meddling Michael
by anonymous442
Summary: COMPLETE: Oh dear. Michael has to baby-sit Kenny, and decides to have a little ‘chat’ with him about the girl he lov-no, Likes. What will happen to Mia and Kenny’s relationship once Michael’s through?
1. Harsh? I think so

A/N: I'm back. Yes I'm, very sorry, but I just had to come back and bore you all with my endless drivel about Michael and Mia's love life's. Hey, it entertains me so *shrugs* Well, this one will be written entirely in Michael's POV, and I don't think it'll be that long, but I'm not sure seeing as I'm stuck on Chapter Two. Oh you know. If you haven't already, go and read my one-shot 'Love is a Risky Business' and tell me what you think of that. Well, Read, Review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own The Princess Diaries, or Michael. I wish I did, but I don't. If you want the mouldy thing I found under the bed this morning, then feel free to sue me.

*^*^*^*

Saturday 7th March – 5:27pm

So I've decided that my senior year at AEHS will be the year I tell Mia that I might like her. A little bit.

OK, I lie. So sue me.

It's not been a pleasant day for me to be honest. I had the pleasure of seeing Kenny try to French kiss Mia, Boris give Lilly a bunch of flowers and Judith try to hit on a freshman.

Eww.

OK, I can't exactly talk, seeing as I think I have a thing for Mia … who also happens to be a freshman … but whatever.

At least Judith's finally given up on me. After two years, you would think she'd realize I don't even like her as a friend.

Yeah Ok, that was harsh.

I like her as a friend. Sort of. Man, what is with me today? Why can't I stop lying? She's annoying, and that's the truth.

Well it's nice to see I can tell the truth sometimes. I wouldn't want to think my life is a total mess right now. Even though it _is_. Yeah … I'll stop right there before I depress myself.

Moving on then.

Boris gave Lilly a bunch of Lillies today. He said he saw then, and thought of her. Now, it may just be me, I don't think that's really not a good thing. Anything that reminds me of Lilly usually makes me want to poke my eyes out with chopsticks.

Come to think of it, Judith makes me want to do exactly the same thing.

Not Mia though. Even though Mia is Lilly's best friend, (I have no idea how Lilly managed to get a best friend) she's practically perfect. I guess, being a princess, she has to be perfect in every way. I thought she was perfect before I found out she was a princess.

Yeah … I might like Mia. Just a little bit.

So, considering the fact that I might Like Mia, you can appreciate how horrible it was for me to see Kenny trying to kiss her. She didn't let him though. Now, that leads me to believe she either doesn't like him like that, or she just didn't feel like it. Lilly's told me that she always turns her head away when he goes to kiss her, so I'm guessing it's the former. Which is good for me.

Or not good for me. Depends on how you look at it I guess. You know, because if I ever tell Mia I might like her, and end up in a potential kissing position with her, what if she turns her head? Oh that would not be good. No that wouldn't be good at all. Hang on …?

Aren't Lillies usually the flowers people use for funerals?

Nice, Boris. Smooth Move.

^^^^^

6:56pm

Yeah, I'm pathetic. It's official.

Mia came over tonight – well, she's still here actually, but that's not the point. – And I just had to answer the door. Why is that a problem? I hear you ask. Well:

* I forgot to put a shirt on.

* Kenny was there.

 Now, the first one isn't really bad, because Mia didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to like looking at my chest. (Score one for me!) Well, her eyes didn't leave my chest until she'd left the hall to go in search of Lilly – with Kenny.

Speaking of Kenny, however …

Well let's just say that guy has issues. Issues he needs to get sorted before he does something stupid. Not that I'd mind one tiny bit if he did something stupid. It might prove to Mia that he's a Dumbass and she deserves better then some stupid guy who listens to your secrets, then does the exact thing you wanted him _not_ to do.

Yeah, I'm not sour. Not one bit. 

She still deserves someone better though. Someone like me for instance.

Bad Moscovitz! You mustn't think like that. You only _like_ Mia. Kenny _loves_ her. 

Although, are you sure you only _like_ Mia?

I hate my conscience. It always speaks up at the worst time. Like when I'm plotting Kenny's untimely death, or figuring out a way to tell Mia I might possibly, love her a bit.

I should really spend less time around Lilly. I'm starting to think like her. Why that is, I have no idea as I spend as little time as possible with her, which kind of ruins the whole spying-on-Mia thing really.

I hate Lilly.

^^^^^

8:09pm

You know, I'm kind of getting the impression that Lilly hates me too. Why am I getting that feeling? Well, it might have something to do with the fact I am now sitting in my room … with Kenny Yes, you heard right. I am sitting in my room with Kenny Showalter. Kenny the guy in the computer club who is dating my … crush. Yes, my crush. You want to know how it happened? Well I'm going to tell you anyway. It all started in the usual fashion.

"Lilly get out."

"No." How, I was surprized at this point. Lilly usually gets her butt out of my room before I start throwing things at her. First it's usually only socks and pillows, but if I'm really pissed off, I move onto heavier things. I think it was a computer manual last time. Anyway, I decided to hear her out.

"Fine, what do you want?" … I can't go being polite to her, can I.

"You have to keep Kenny busy. I need to have a little one-on-one chat with dear Mia."

Now, automatically, I thought 'She has got to be kidding me.' But no. She wants me to baby-sit the guy. A guy who is the same age as her, and is perfectly capable of sitting outside the room or going into the kitchen to make himself a drink while she talks to Mia. The guy who also happens to be going out with the girl I lov-like. _Like_. I don't love Mia. Do I?

… Nah. I can't do. Anyway, I was all set to have the word 'No' come out of my mouth, when I thought hang on a minute, this could be the perfect chance to get little Kenny 'off the scene' so to speak. So instead of saying

"No way Lilly, get out." And throwing a rather large book I just happen to have in my hand, I said

"What's in it for me?"

*^*^*^*


	2. Like, or Love?

A/N: Chapter Two. I'm posting this a day early because I'm trying to bribe Robtaymattlouned into staying. Is it working, Lucie? Well, Enjoy and please Review. I'm begging you. Review!

*^*^*^*

8:24pm

"Well Michael, if you hang with Kenny for a bit, I'll put in a good word for you with Mia." She finished, waggling her eyebrows up and down.

She couldn't know. No, it's not possible. Lilly isn't that clever.

Is she?

"Why do you think I care about making a good impression with Mia?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing if Lilly's facial expression was anything to go by.

"Oh … you don't. So tell me, just how horrible was it for you to see Kenny trying to kiss Mia again?" she smirked.

How the hell did she --

Oh god.

"Lilly, please tell me you didn't read my little … note, on my laptop." … Ok, so I'm not past begging yet. I figure 17 isn't too old to still be pleading to your sister.

"So how is Judith lately? I hear you don't exactly like her." She smirked again.

Have I ever said how much I hate Lilly?

"You little brat! Oh you have no idea how much I want to throw this overly large book at your head right now."

"Yeah, but you won't will you. I very much doubt Mia will like you when you've given her best friend a whopping great bruise on the side of her head. So be nice Mikey!"

Must … stop … hand … from … throwing … book …

"When do you want me?"

"Now."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, Mikey."

So that would be how I managed to get myself into this whole mess. You know, I've spent the last 10 minutes trying to think of anything good that can comer out of this, and I've come up with absolutely nothing. Nothing!

Man, this sucks.

^^^^^

8:36pm

I just thought of something. I don't know why I didn't think of it before to be quite honest.

Why don't I use this 'quality male bonding time' (I figured that was a nicer way of putting it. Yes, that's what I spent most of the last 10 minutes thinking of.) To try and get rid of Kenny.

It'll work. I think.

I can hope, can't I?

You never know. Maybe I'll get an attack of the conscience and fix him up with another girl. I doubt it, but it might happen.

Oh, maybe Judith would be interested. I think she's looking for another guy to pine over. Oh how perfect. 

Kenny and Judith. 

Haha. Wow, that's lightened my dark mood brilliantly. The mental picture is not so good though. It's like a tiger swallowing a mouse whole. Judith being the tiger of course. Well she has the claws for it … a fact I've learned from experience. I still have faint nail marks in my right arm. I'm telling you. _Never _get on the wrong side of Judith Gershner.It will only end badly. 

Oh goody. Kenny's knocking on my door. Can you sense the sarcasm I used in that last sentence? 

Oh shit. I need to hide my guitar. It's bad enough Kenny has the whole Michael-likes-my-girlfriend-and-even-though-he-is-a-senior-and-has-known-Mia-for-a-hell-of-a-lot-longer-I-still-managed-to-get-her-first thing on me. I don't need to let him in on the fact that I'm a musician and I spend most of my spare time writing soppy love songs about his girlfriend. I don't know why, but I have a feeling he wouldn't like that.

So, where to hide the guitar? 

I know what you're thinking. 'How can Michael be thinking about where to put his guitar when Kenny is knocking on his door? Does he have no manners?' Well, the sad fact is, no I don't. The only thing I know is how to say please and thank you. You can just tell Mia's grandmother hates me can't you. Apparently, according to Lilly, she calls me 'The boy who is the brother of your so called best friend.' Needless to say, this little comment set Lilly off on how she is not a 'so called best friend' and about how Mia needs to become more assertive, so she would be able to tell her grandmother this. I still stick by what I said to Lilly the first time around.

Get over it. It 'aint gonna happen. Now, I like Mia, but that doesn't mean I think she has a hope in hell of becoming assertive. She's just too … _nice_, to stand up for herself. Don't get me wrong here; she can stand up for herself pretty well when she's mad. Burt that's the thing. _When she's mad. _

I've only ever seen Mia truly mad twice in my life. 

1) When she was 7, and her teacher was trying to force-feed her some meatballs. Yeah, that was just frightening. 

Highly entertaining though. Well, can you honestly say you wouldn't find it funny if a 7 year old girl took a plate of meatballs, and 'accidentally dropped' it into the teachers lap? 

Yeah. Thought not.

The only other time I've seen Mia mad, is when she got that new look, and Lilly ripped into her about it. I didn't think it looked that bad really. Her hair wasn't yellow either. More of a … well yeah, it was yellow. But a _nice_ yellow.

Woah, I went totally off track there didn't I. So where was I? Oh yes, where to put the guitar?

Under the bed? No, my Star Wars miniature figure collection is under there. (Don't laugh, they're cool.)

On the fire escape? No way. It might rain and I am _not _risking my guitar for anything or anyone. 

Well, it'll have to be in the closet then. Aw I hope it'll be all right.

Ok, now time to face Kenny. The nasty, evil Kenny, who has no sense of pride. Can you tell I hate him?

^^^^^

10:57pm

Oh I'm a genius. A fantastic genius. And apparently, I'm intimidating. Kenny cracked after 10 minutes alone with me. Oh that was truly the best fun I've ever had. Apparently, he's going to break it off with Mia tomorrow. He also said how sorry he was about taking Mia from me. Heehee. Here's how it went:

"Hey Kenny." I thought I'd start off nicely. It makes a change where Kenny's concerned. I guess that's why he started sweating and stuttering.

Oh Well.

"H-Hey M-Michael. Listen, sorry about this. Lilly's really strong. Did you know that? Oh, I guess you would, b-being her brother a-and all." He whimpered. Yeah. Is it just me, or does he sound really weak and pathetic right about now?

"Yeah Whatever." I snapped. I thought I might as well get straight to the point. I don't even like the guy, so why should I waste time with the niceties? 

"Uh-" he started, but I cut him off. If he thought this was going to be fun, he had another thing coming.

"Why are you dating Mia?" I asked. I thought I'd ask the one question on my mind.

"Because I love her." He answered simply. And for once, I believed him. That didn't stop the next few words escaping my mouth though.

"But I love her too." I finished quietly. Sending both Kenny and myself into shock.

When did the Like, turn into Love?

*^*^*^*


	3. Break it off

A/N: Ok, you all have Lucie to thank for this speedy update. I'll have a HP story up later on today so please read and review that one too. On with the story. Enjoy!

*^*^*^*

Anyway, I carried on 'chatting' with him.

"You- You _what_?" He practically yelled at me. Let me tell you this, I don't appreciate being yelled at by a freshman. Particularly a freshman who happens to be dating the girl I might happen to Love. _Might_ being the main word there. 

"You heard. And don't play the innocent with me you little snot nosed anime obsessed boy." Ok, that might have been slightly harsh, now I think about it, but whatever. It did the job.

"S-Sorry Michael. But I have no idea what you're talking about." I could tell he was still nervous, but gathering all his confidence together quickly. This was not good for me in the long run, so I finished it quickly.

"Yes you do Showalter. You know perfectly well that I … have feelings for, Mia. I told you, well you saw, that I do so don't pull the whole "Oh but I really honestly truly have no idea what you're talking about Michael" routine on me because it won't wash." I snapped.

He winced and took a step back, bringing himself right up against my bedroom door. From my spot on the bed, I could see he was weighing out the options. Fight me for Mia and get a black eye, or give up and walk away unharmed – for the most part. He seemed to come to a conclusion though, and it was one I liked. Or didn't like.

Boy did I feel like punching him right now.

But no. The stupid idiot decided to take the simple way out.

Damn Kenny.

"Uhm, Well I don't know what I can do about this whole thing. Have you got any ideas?"

A few, but most of them include pounding your little face to a pulp.

"Yes. Break it off with Mia." I settled for that instead.

"What? B-But I _love_ Mia!" he spluttered. I had a feeling he was going to start crying in a minute.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I've … had feelings for her for nearly 8 years now." I thought the pain would be enough for now, so I didn't add the 'And I actually might have a shot with her, unlike you because she actually doesn't like you in that way.' That was waiting to come out of my mouth.

God I love Lilly for telling me that.

Actually, no I don't. I still hate Lilly, but whatever.

"I'll do it. But not because I don't care for her. I do. But If you hurt her, I'll come after you and break your arms and legs!" he attempted a threatening voice, but just sounded even more pathetic. He was full out crying now so I handed him a tissue. Don't even ask why I have a box of tissues on my bedroom …

I thought I should try and be a bit sympathetic, so I patted him on the shoulder awkwardly and said

"Don't worry man, if she turns me down, I'll put in a good word for you with her. If she accepts, how about I set you up with one of my senior friends? Hmm?"

He seemed to brighten at this, which leads me to think that he never actually loved Mia. Just had a strange obsession with her. Her and Anime of course. How anyone could like that stuff is beyond me. I'd much rather lust after _real_ girls.

Yes I am aware that Buffy is not real by the way. At least a real person plays her though. Which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for Kenny.

Oh, and that senior I'd set him up with? Yeah, I thought now might not be the best moment to say I was thinking of Judith. Well, they're both bossy, strange and have an abnormal obsession with Computers. I like computers, don't get me wrong, but I don't go to bed with one every night!

"All right. Deal." He smiled widely, all tears forgotten, and skipped out of my room.

Is it just me, or is it just freakishly weird for a guy to _skip_ out of someone's room after they've been told to break it off with their girlfriend they apparently _love_?

Yeah … thought so.

So I followed him. I wanted to see just how, exactly, Mia was going to take this. It'd be interesting to see if Lilly was right in saying that Mia doesn't like Kenny in that way. To be honest, you have to ask yourself this:

Who _would_ like Kenny in that way?

Ok, I'm getting off topic again.

So I followed Kenny out of my room, and watched him knock nervously on the Den door. I don't see why he was so nervous though. 

Mia's not as scary as her Grandmother sounds. If there ever was a dragon, I bet Mia's grandmother could kill it with one sentence. She's just an all round scary person. I thank god everyday that Mia never got that family trait. 

Now, Lilly's another story all together. Even _Boris_ is scared of Lilly, and he's her _boyfriend_.

Anyway, he knocked on the door, and Lilly opened it, having finished her little chat with Mia ages ago. He went in and I moved closer. Pressing my ear against the door, I heard a faint

"Lilly, d-do you mind I-if I talk to M-Mia alone??" which was obviously Kenny. Even though he has a girly voice that most people wouldn't associate with him, he's the only one who would stutter. Which the exception of Mia, who seems stutter everytime I talk to her. I figured Lilly would come rushing out, banging the door open so I quickly ran back towards my room, and peeked round the door.

Lilly came out of the Den and stormed off to the kitchen, a smirk playing on her face so I'm guessing she knew what Kenny was about to do. I seriously hope she doesn't connect the dots though. I don't much fancy having Lilly yell at me for interfering in her best friend's life. It's not a pretty sight, let me tell you that much.

So I creped back to the door, and pressed my ear right up against the wood. Just in time to hear a sulky Kenny say

"Mia, I like you and everything, but I just don't feel this is working out. Please forgive me, but I think we should break up."

Trust Kenny to make a break up sound so pathetic.

*^*^*^*


	4. Phone Call

A/N: Hey, Yes I'm back … unfortunately for you lot. I like updating, especially when someone reminds me to do so. *cough*Lucie*cough* my birthday is on the 12th so I'll be putting up a Birthday fic for that … because I've written one and what better time to put it up then my own birthday? Yeah, so. Read and Review please. Enjoy!

*^*^*^*

"O-Oh … You do?" He heard Mia stutter and couldn't help himself from thinking it was cute. What was with him lately? He was only supposed to make Mia a free agent. Well … technically.

"Yes." He said boldly. Nice to see he'd managed to shake off the weak pathetic voice. Now he was just an asshole breaking up with his girlfriend who he apparently loves.

Yeah, I would have stuck with the weak pathetic look if that was me. Then again, I wouldn't have broken up with Mia because some guy told me to.

What could I have done to him, anyway? Nothing, that's what. Lilly would have killed me if I laid a finger on him, and besides, I kind of think I would have ended up with some kind of punishment for beating the crap out of a boy 3 years younger than me, in my own bedroom.

Wow. He really _is_ stupid.

Anyway, you don't want to hear the pathetic ramblings of a teenage boy, when you could be listening to the break up of the Princess and her 'Consort'. Well, at least you _would_ be listening … if you weren't a book.

Since when did I refer to Showalter as the Prince Consort? Ehh, whatever.

Have you ever noticed how I always manage to get completely off topic, without even trying?

Ok … Carrying on with the Break-up.

"Right. Can I ask why?" Mia asked. Which was a surprize for me as Mia isn't usually that assertive.

 "Oh. You want to know why … right. Well, Uhm …" He stuttered. Yeah … we hadn't exactly gone over the reasons why he should break it off with her. Well, I figured it'd be hard enough to take, without adding insult to injury and asking him why he'd break up with her …

Yeah, Ok I lie again. I knew perfectly well she'd want to know why he wanted to end it. What can I say in my defence? I don't like the guy. Why the hell would I make him think about what he was doing? He was doing it, and that was the only thing that got through to my brain.

Although, at that moment … I felt pretty bad for the guy. Just a little bit, but still … I felt bad. So me, being a kind soul, helping the needy and all that crap, I decided to help him out a bit. Thank god the guy had a phone is all I can say. 

Even if it did have a Japanese sounding ring tone and was about as fast as a turtle, moon walking. 

So I rang the number. (I'd raided Lilly's phone book, and somehow, Showalter's number was in it. Don't even bother asking me why Lilly would have his number, because I don't have the faintest clue. Is it normal for you to have you best friends' boyfriend's number?)

It rang 5 times and I could hear him apologising profusely to Mia before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" He asked nervously, obviously wondering who it was, as he didn't have my umber, so would have no idea who was calling him.

"Hey, idiot. Tell her you love her, but you feel you have to break up with her because you can't handle her Grandmere and all the press hounding you. Tell her you wish it could have lasted, but you can't go on living like a hounded celebrity when all you want to be, is just a normal boy with a normal life." I explained, with a touch of sarcasm to my voice. Kenny was anything but normal after all.

"Yeah Ok." He replied, trying not to say anything that would reveal who he was talking to. I don't thin Mia would appreciate it if she found out what I was doing for her.

I don't know who though, I mean, any girl would be flattered to find out that a hot older guy, love – had feelings for them. But then again, Mia isn't exactly like any other average girl is she. For starters, she's a Princess. Now that's a pretty big thing by itself. Now add the fact she's pretty tall, and has a particularly evil grandmother onto that and you've got a special girl. Not only special in the way of royalty, but special in the way of personality.

You know, that last sentence reminds me of a t-shirt I really want to get. It says

"My Mummy says I'm Special!" on the front, and has a picture of a person with their eyes popping out, and their legs tied in a bow on the back. It's a pretty cool t-shirt … 

Yeah, I got off topic again. Damn it. Ok, back on track.

Showalter cancelled the call, and, I'm assuming, walked back over to Mia.

"Mia, you're a fantastic girl, but I just can't deal with the press hounding me all day long. I just want to lead a normal life with my friends and close family, and not have to deal with constant pressure from the press to always look nice and speak when spoken to. It's been a fantastic couple of months, but I feel now is the time to end it. I'd better go. Goodbye Mia." He finished and walked over to the door I was currently leaning up against. I backed off quickly, and jogged back towards by bedroom, just managing to get behind the door in time.

Showalter walked out of the Den, with Mia trailing behind him, sort of … smiling? Nah, she couldn't be smiling. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her?! Well, I guess Mia really wasn't all that fond of him after all. Great news for me, anyway. He turned back to face her however, and that little smile quickly vanished, to be replaced with a sad face, with eyes almost brimming over with tears. It's amazing how quickly Mia could change her facial expressions. Pity she has that nostril - lying problem. She could be a great poker player. Well, I wouldn't mind having her on my team.

Come to think of it I wouldn't mind having Mia on me, period.

Ok, shut up, Hormones talking. Shut Up Michael.

So anyway, Mia said her goodbyes with the walking doofus, and shut the door behind him. She then did a funny thing. She leaned against the door with her eyes closed and remained like that for a good 2 minutes. She then pushed herself off from where she had almost slumped down to the floor, and jumped up into the air, letting out a huge

"WOOO!!!"

And doing a little dance. Yeah … Mia should really stop watching Dirty Dancing. All those lifetime movies are making her life like a film. Ehh, not like that's a bad thing … as long as she ends up with the right guy.

Namely Me.

*^*^*^*


	5. Random Ramblings

A/N: Hey guys, yup. Back again. Lucie told me to update so that's what I'm doing. Thank her in a review … go on, you know you want to.

Daydreamer_022: Oh thank you! No we can't let her leave can we. I'm thinking we tie her up to a chair and threaten to pour boiling water onto her keyboard until she agrees to stay. Too harsh? Yeah but it'll do the job.

Robtaymattlouned:  I think there's one more chapter after this one. It might be two though. This is just Michael's rants, and then the next one is _the_ chapter. It all depends on whether or not I want to combine the next chapter, with a Kenny bit. I probably will though. Did that make _any_ sense at all?

To everyone who said I'm making Michael mean, yeah I am. I just figured if someone came in at the last minute, and started dating the person they knew you liked, you'd be pretty pissed with him. I know I would. So Michael's using his I'm-three-years-older-than-you-and-a-hell-of-a-lot-sronger-to-boot card. Anyway please read and review, I love getting emails. It makes me all happy. You'll get the next bit when Lucie reminds me. I seriously have a brain like a sieve. Enjoy! 

*^*^*^*

So Lilly, attracted to the noise coming from Mia like a bee to honey, told her to shut up, and then dragged her back into the Den, where she no doubt sat the poor Princess down and interrogated her on what Kenny had said to her.

I'm surprized she didn't try to listen in with the old upside down glass on the wall thing. You know, that actually works really well. Not that I've tried it or anything …

Yeah. I'll shut up now.

^^^^^

10:45pm

You know, now that I think about it, I've never seen Mia do a little dance and yell Woo. Is that even normal behaviour for a girl whose boyfriend has just dumped her? I don't think so.

Eugh, I hate the word dumped. It makes you sound like a piece of trash … 

Which I guess is the whole point.

That word just brings back a lot of painful memories. And by painful, I mean _painful_. 

Getting accidentally thrown in the trash when you're three years old isn't quite the incentive for you to like throwing away anything. Which is why my room looks like a landfill site.  I know my mom didn't mean to throw me out, and it was all my own fault, but I still can't help thinking 'what if she'd only waited a few more minutes before throwing out the big bin bag full of festering vegetables and bits of old snotty tissue'. 

What the hell was I thinking anyway? Crawling into a mouldy old bin! Who _does_ that? All I can remember about the hour before that was I'd lost my favourite teddy bear. Yes I had a teddy bear. I was three, so sue me. It's gone now. Once Lilly got her filthy little hands on it, all hope was lost. I know she was only what? 6 months old? But it still doesn't make me like her any more. Or give me any reason to help her with all her boycotts and protests.

Whoa, I just heard a really loud bang coming from The Den. I wonder if Mia's all right? I bet you're thinking 'What about Lilly?' right? Well she's my sister. I think that gives me a pretty good excuse not to care. And you know … I'm still hung up about the whole teddy bear thing. Well, she pulled its head off! No one pulls the head off their brothers' favourite toy. It's just not done. She didn't even say sorry.

Are seventeen year-olds allowed to sulk?

Well, I'd better go and see if the wonderful Mia and her snotty little best friend – AKA my sister – are all right.

^^^^^

11:34pm

Yup, I knew it. My sisters not right in the head. She purposefully fell down and hit her head on the table for a show she's doing on Lilly Tells It like It Is. She said it was 'to show how easily it is to hurt yourself just walking around your apartment'. I told her people don't usually leave banana skins and pieces of paper everywhere.

Yeah, she got mad and hit me on the arm, so I'm currently nursing a bruised arm and a deflated pride. Way to go Lilly.

Anyway, I asked Mia for a word and she, still looking remarkably happy I might add, agreed and started to follow me out of the room. But Lilly ruined my carefully concocted plan of how to tell Mia I like her, by grabbing her arm, pulling her back into the room and snarling

"Go away dung face." At me. The really ironic thing about that was at the time, Lilly did actually have a bit of doggy doo on her face.

Ha-ha.

I guess when she raided the bin looking for rotten banana skins, some of Pavlov's you-know-what must have flicked onto her face. Mom's always telling me to throw the poo bag into the trash can outside when I come back from Pavlov's walkies, and for once, I am _so_ glad I didn't listen to her.  She's going to appear on her show with a lump of poo stuck to her forehead.

Am I the only one who finds that hysterically funny?

I think Mia noticed it too, because she kept smiling and silently giggling whenever Lilly turned around. Well, that's what dear Lilly gets when she tries to stop me telling Mia I like her. Oh, and I have no doubt in my mind that Lilly knew I was going to tell Mia I love her. She's just conniving and evil like that.

I had it all figured out, too. I was going to pull Mia to one side, give her a red rose and tell her I love her. Romantic, eh? Well, I thought so. I thank the lord that mom went a bit soppy at the shops today, and decided to buy a huge bunch of red roses. She's hardly going to notice is one is missing. I took ages trying to pick out the best one too. You know, one that didn't have bits of maggot and dried fly on it. Well, telling a girl I love her takes a lot of guts. And at least I'm doing it in person, instead of over the phone like the idiot did.

And another thing. At least I actually do love Mia. 9 years of knowing her and being friends with her had proven that …

Wait, love?

Man what is wrong with me today?

*^*^*^*


	6. You'll all hate me for this one

A/N: Well, here it is. _The_ Chapter. You'll hate me for this, but it had to be done. Just hope Lucie reminds me to update quickly. Otherwise … well, you'll be waiting a loooong time. 

Review-happy: Well, seeing as they're both in the Computer Club, I figured they would at least be on speaking terms with eachother, and they might even be friends. It doesn't say they hate eachother on the books so I'm using my authors' privilege and have decided that they _were_ friends, until Kenny took Mia. Ok? Hope you're happy with that explanation.

Please Read and Review. The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be. If I'm happy, Michael's happy. So Review! I'm not kidding here. Enjoy!

****

**Review!!**

*^*^*^*

3:24am

Yeah. I'm telling her right now. Right. Now. Well, maybe in a minute. And before you ask, yes I am aware of the fact that it is nearly half past three in the morning. I know she's still awake so it shouldn't be a problem. How do I know she's still awake? I heard someone tripping over the bag I left in the hall. Ok, I can work out it was Mia who tripped over it because:

The only people, who would trip over it, would be Lilly or Mia because I left it right outside her bedroom door. Well I need some kind of warning device where Lilly's concerned don't I. How would you like it if you got woken up by someone jumping on your bed at six in the morning? Yeah, and Lilly was 13 when she did that. There was a bang that went with the muffled "Ouch" which I'm guessing, is her Journal. Seriously, she carries that thing everywhere. To the bathroom, the cafeteria … even to her Princess Lessons – or so Lilly says. 

Don't get me wrong, I think it's cute. It just adds to her personality. You can't have Mia, without the journal. It also makes shopping for Birthday presents very easy for Lilly. Obviously I can't go and buy her presents, because I'm just the best friends' brother. Hopefully, that'll all change soon, however.

Well a guy can dream, can't he?

Well, I'm going to go and face her. I think I'll hide in the shadows though, you know, just in case Lilly actually did wake up before 8. Well, it'd be a not-so-pleasant surprize.

^^^^^

6:13am

Ok, today is officially the best day of my life, and it's not even properly started yet. I'm guessing you want to know what happened, right? Well I'm not going to tell you. Well, not yet anyway. What can I say? I'm a stickler for keeping people in suspense. Ok, I know you're only a book, but whatever.

…………………………….

Ok that's long enough.

I walked out of my room to see my bag – which was conveniently stuffed with bits and pieces. You know … Bricks … Rocks …. A bit of Lilly's cooking. -  lying on it's side in front of Lilly's door, which just proved that _someone_ had come out of her room and tripped. I thank god that mom and dad didn't hear the almighty crash when I picked it up … and dropped it again. Butter fingers – that's me. 

Just to make sure I wasn't searching the apartment for Lilly, I carefully opened the door, and stuck my head in. Carefully, basically because Lilly has a right royal temper, and even though it was nearly 4am and it would be very unlikely that she would even be awake, let alone able to drag herself out of bed to hit me, I wasn't really prepared to take that chance.

Anyway, after I'd managed to put the bag back in its rightful place, the closet, and shut Lilly's door without getting any major bruises or cuts, I headed into the kitchen to find …

No one.

Yup, the kitchen was deserted, which means I didn't really have to check her room, because the only time Lilly ever gets out of bed, is when she wants to stuff her face. Not a pleasant thought, but a true one.

So I made my way into the living room to find …

Yeah, no one again.

By this point, I was getting pretty confused. Where could Mia be? There are only so many places a 15 year old girl can hide. Although … it _is_ Mia.

That was the final clue. It was Mia. Where else would she be, but the bathroom.

So you can pretty much guess that's where I headed next. Now, me being the perfect gentleman, I knocked lightly on the door. Why lightly? You may ask.  Well, even though I _am_ a gentleman, I'm also a guy. And because I'm a guy, I have hormones. So naturally, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see Mia in the shower. It may be seedy, but who really cares?

Yeah, moving on.

I heard a weak "Come in?" with an obvious question at the end, - she  was probably wondering who else would be nutty enough to be awake at 4 in the morning – and pushed open the door to find Mia sitting on the floor, her journal open on her lap.

I love being right. It's not like I get much of a chance usually. Being related to Lilly has a few downsides. Ok, a _lot_ of downsides, but whatever.

I sat down next to her and asked "What's up?" softly. She still looked quite sleepy. I was actually kind of hoping if she rejected me, she'll be too sleepy to remember it.

"Hey Michael," I love the way she says my name. Ugh that was so cliché. "I just couldn't sleep. Lilly's snoring usually isn't as loud." She giggled.

"Yeah, I heard. I bet the people in Australia are sick of Lily's snoring!" I grinned, a big stupid grin. It was so nice spending time with her, even if it was nearly 4:15am by this point.

"Yup. So what are you doing up then? I didn't think you were a morning person." She stated, still laughing.

"Well I'm not really. I just couldn't sleep. I haven't slept all night actually." I fiddled with a towel that was hanging on a rail.

"Aww Michael! Are you sure you're feeling all right? Maybe you've got a bug. I hear there's a really nasty flu epidemic happening right now. Grandmere said the Prince of Monaco caught it last month and is only just recovering ..." She rambled on whilst feeling my forehead with the back of her hand. I just stared into her eyes and too late, she realized what she was doing. Freezing up, she started to remove her hand, but I grabbed it, and held it tightly in mine.

She blushed furiously but refused to look up and into my eyes, which was not good for me. You can tell what a person's feeling by the look in their eyes. So I lifted her chin up with my free hand and forced her to look at me. Her eyes softened and she looked at me with her lips slightly parted. 

Now, this was the perfect opportunity and I couldn't pass it up. At that moment, it seemed like time had stopped and the world had spun on its axis. Poetic, huh? So I leaned in and closed the gap between us. Her hand snaked up to rest on my shoulder and she leaned in a bit more. I took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss slightly. 

After about 5 minutes, she seemed to realize she was kissing her best friends' older brother, and pulled away quickly, standing up and preparing to run. I was ready though, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down so she landed in an untidy heap on top of me.

"Michael, I'm sorry, Ok? Don't say it. I know it was an accident." She cried, her eyes clouding over with tears, threatening to spill over.

"Mia, Why are you sorry?" I asked her softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well … I mean … for kissing you." She spluttered, obviously puzzled. Have I ever mentioned how cute she is when she does that?

"Mia, _I_ kissed _you_. Not the other way around. You know why I kissed you?" I explained, trying to make her see why, without having to go all soppy.

"Um … because you're sleepy and have no idea what you're doing?" She blushed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No Mia, because I love you. This may not be the most romantic of places, or the best time for you to hear this, but I do. I Love you." I said, wiping the lone tear away with my thumb and giving her a weak smile.

*^*^*^*

Yes, I'm cruel and damn proud of it too. You want to know what happens? Review!


	7. Sweetness

A/N: Ok, this is it! All done. Meddling Michael is now officially completed. Aww, I feel sad now. It was fun writing a mean Michael. Anyway, Please Read and Review. They make me happy, and put me in a good mood. – Which is good for all the people who talk to me. On the Rooney boards, on MSN and in real life, so if you review, you're making a whole lot of people happy. Think of it like that. On that note, if you have MSN, feel free to add me as I really don't mind chatting to anyone. Check out Rooney if you haven't already. Ok, that's my ramble over for now. Read, Review and make me happy! Enjoy! 

*^*^*^*

"You … You do?" she hiccupped, looking up at me. I almost melted right then and there. She's so perfect. It's really soppy and girly, but I don't particularly care right about now. 

She doesn't look disgusted! That's a good thing right?

"Yeah. I do." I genuinely felt happy. For once in my life, I actually felt happy.

"Great!" She laughed, tears pouring down her face now.

"Mia, why are you crying?" I can't handle crying girls. They always make me nervous. You never know what a crying girl will do. When Lilly cries – which is not often mind you – I'm usually the one with a sprained ankle, or concussion. It all depends on what kind of mood she's in, and why she's crying.

"Because I'm happy!" She giggled. Lilly calls me dumb all the time, but I've never believed her until this moment. Or maybe I'm just in denial.

"Oh. Why?" I asked. Well, I wanted to make sure I wasn't jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"Michael … I love you too." She leaned in and spoke very quietly. Almost too quiet. I wouldn't have heard it, if that wasn't what I'd been listening for.

"Oh. Well that's good. Because now I can do this." And I leaned in once more, this time knowing she felt the same way.

Isn't love grand?

^^^^^

Sunday 19th June - 8:30am

You know what we forgot? We forgot to tell Lilly.

Whoops.

Oh well. She'll find out soon enough.

Yeah, Mi and I are a couple at last. Isn't it great? I'm so happy. Lilly screaming at me at 5 in the morning for waking her up when I accidentally tripped over one of the kitchen stools after Mia and I got that little business sorted out. I still find it amazing that after 8 years of loving each other neither of us figured it out. 

It's almost like a puzzle, with one piece missing. You know? Never quite figuring out what the picture is, until you've got that last piece in.

Whoa, that was quite philosophical. I should be a professor shouldn't I.

It's really strange thinking that my …. Girlfriend? Is in the other room being preached to by my charming little sister. Funny, but strange.

I think I'll go look for her.

^^^^^

7:49pm

I got a phone call from Showalter on my cell phone, and he just thought he'd call and remind me about the fact I'm supposed to set him up with this girl. Ohh he has no idea what's coming to him. Anyway, I decided to call Judith and ask her if she wanted a boyfriend. Who knows, she might say no.

Judith: Hello?

Me: Hey Judith.

J: Oh, Hey Michael! Why are you calling? Not that I'm complaining of course.

Have I ever said how annoying I find Judith Gershner's laugh? It's not even really a laugh … more of a titter. Ugh.

M: Um, well I was wondering if you'd consider dating someone.

J: Ooooo I'd love to go out with you!! When?

M: Oh, no. No, no, no. It's not me. I already have a girlfriend –

J: Oh, since when?

M: Last night, if you must know. Anyway –

J: Who is she?

M: Mia Thermopolis. Anyway –

J: The Princess Eh. Well I can see why you'd want to date her. 300 million is a hell of a lot of laptops.

M: Judith, I'm dating Mia because I love her. It has nothing to do with how much money she has. I don't even care about that now will you shut up and listen to what I have to say?!

J: OoOoOo, fine. No need to get so touchy, I was only saying how –

M: Judith …

J: Oh fine. Go ahead.

M: Good. Now, how do you feel about a Mr Kenny Showalter?

^^^^^

Monday 20th June – 9:00am

Advanced Algebra

Mia came and picked Lilly and I up about half an hour ago, and I smiled at her all secretly. It's great knowing something Lilly doesn't. It makes a pleasant change. Anyway, Mia knows all about the whole Kenny thing. I told her yesterday after the phone call to Judith what I was planning on doing, right up until I told her who I was setting him up with. Then she collapsed into a fit of giggles and couldn't form a coherent sentence for ages. I see the funny side, but I didn't realize it was _that_ funny.

Kenny came straight up to me as soon as we'd stepped one foot into school, and asked who his 'date' was. I simply told him to go and look in the Computer Labs. Off he went like a little hare, running along the corridor. I think he was skipping, too! 

Now call me old-fashioned, but boys don't skip.

I'm going straight off the point again aren't I.

Anyway, about 5 minutes later, the hall went silent and it wasn't that hard to miss the faint yelling that was wafting out of the Computer Lab.

"Oh god, No. Please, Please, PLEASE tell me you're not the girl Michael set me up with." Was heard first, followed by a

"Aww, you're sweet! Come on, we can go and get some egg fried rice after school! You're paying of course."

Mia couldn't hold it in anymore, and she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, her body convulsing in silent laughter. One look at her set me off too, and as I sat down beside her and put me arm around her, Lilly looked over, got this distinct look of shock and surprize, then went

"Wait. When did this happen?" she asked, waggling her fingers back and forth between the both of us.

"Um, Sunday morning." Mia gulped, looking down.

"Oh. Nice to see you're both not entirely hopeless." She said snottily, then walked off to where Boris was standing, leaving both Mia and I stunned.

"Did that just happen?" I whispered to her.

"I'm not sure." She muttered, looking at Lilly out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh Well!" We both said simultaneously, and when we saw Kenny being dragged out of the Computer Lab by a peppy Judith, we both couldn't hold it in anymore.

The death glare Kenny sent me just made it all even funnier.

"I love you, Michael." She sputtered, her face bright red from all the laughing.

"I love you too, Thermopolis."

And it was then I knew I really meant it.

*^*^*^*


End file.
